


Sometimes All It Takes Is a Shoulder Wound

by internationalcoalitionofcamels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Blushing, Deep Conversations, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shirtless Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalcoalitionofcamels/pseuds/internationalcoalitionofcamels
Summary: When Alec gets hurt fighting a demon Magnus takes him back to his loft to heal him. His intentions are completely honorable of course.aka Magnus flirting, Alec blushing, and both being thirsty.





	Sometimes All It Takes Is a Shoulder Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set in the City of Bones when Alec gets hurt fighting a demon and Magnus heals him, except at his loft instead of the Institute like in the book.

Sandalwood. That was the only thing Alec was aware of at that moment, the scent pungent in the air. All other senses seemed to be numb, but he could detect that familiar scent. As his consciousness slowly returned he became aware of softness under him and the acrid taste of the inside of his mouth. He peeled his eyes open, shutting them again at the brightness before reopening them to see where he was. The ceiling was high, with brightly colored tapestries adorning the walls. 

“Alexander! You’re awake,” came a familiar voice from beside him. Alec twisted his head and smiled slightly when he saw Magnus sitting on a chair next to the bed. His hair was unstyled, falling loosely over his eyes, which were smudged with his signature glitter. He was wearing a black top with a wide cut across the shoulders and pants that could only be described as shiny. If Alec was being honest, waking up to Magnus was comforting. There was just something about Magnus that made him feel at home, even if he always seemed to end up tongue-tied whenever in the warlock’s presence.

“What happened,” he croaked, his voice gravelly from being unused for so long, but he was pleased it didn’t crack with how Magnus was staring at him.

“You and your intrepid brother tried to take down a demon is what,” Magnus scolded him jokingly, and Alec realized the dull sting in his shoulder. He remembered Dorothea, the demon, Jace stupidly attempting to kill said demon. He shook his head slightly.

“It was all Jace.”

“You’re the one with the injury I had to fix,” Magnus pointed out, gesturing to his shoulder. 

“I had to protect him.”

Magnus tilted his head to look at him, as though observing a rare bird. 

“Alexander, you are too good for this world.” 

Alec ducked his head modestly before replying, “he’s practically my brother. I couldn’t just watch him die.”

“Fair enough, but I’m the one who has to patch you up.”

“You didn’t have to,” Alec blinked, “So thanks.”

Magnus waved off the gratitude, “My pleasure, Alexander,” Magnus smirked down at Alec, who peered blearily back at him. “This was not how I had envisioned you ending up in my bed, though I can’t say I’m complaining.” Alec could feel the redness blooming in his cheeks, images of warm skin on top of him and limbs tangled together filling his head.

“Actually I am complaining because I don’t want to see you hurt like this again,” Magnus interrupted his daydream, and he shook his head, because now Magnus’ silky voice was featuring in the daydream and he needed to stop.

“I--uh--sorry?” Alec stuttered back. Magnus was smirking again. 

“I was just saying, if you needed an excuse to see me you didn’t have to almost get yourself killed.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “You’re insatiable.”

“Only when it comes to towering, handsome Shadowhunters,” Magnus replied, and that was all it took for Alec to go red again. _It doesn’t mean anything,_ Alec had to remind himself. _Magnus probably flirts like this with everyone._

“How did I get here, anyway?” Alec changed the subject, trying not to melt under Magnus’ unflinching gaze. His cat eyes were truly stunning, and if not for the twist in his stomach, or maybe because of it, Alec couldn’t stare back for too long.

“Isabelle called me as soon as you got back to the Institute, told me no one there could heal you in time, so of course I came as soon as I could and brought you here,” Magnus gestured as he explained, and Alec found himself distracted by his long fingers, the nails shining with glitter, “the Institute doesn’t have all the supplies I needed.” 

Alec nodded back before responding, “Magnus, I really appreciate it,” he didn’t know what else to say, and before he lost his nerve he reached out for Magnus’s hand. Magnus took it and looked at him with such a softness that Alec’s heart nearly burst. No one had ever looked at him like that. And it was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn looking at him like that. Magnus was always so confident and sure of himself, and Alec admired him for it, but it made him feel special that he got to see Magnus with his guard down. Then again, maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. Just because he felt a strong attraction to the man didn’t mean Magnus felt the same way.

“Alexander, someone has to care for you,” He rubbed circles along Alec’s hand, effectively drowning out the doubting voice in Alec’s head. “You spend so much time caring for other people but you hardly spend any time on yourself.” 

Alec shook his head, “Other people are more important. That's what I've always been taught and It’s hard to just turn that off.”

“I know, and that’s why I want to help you with… indulging yourself,” Magnus said, cocking an eyebrow suggestively. The daydream from earlier returned, this time with Magnus’ lips on his skin, and the blush on Alec’s cheeks deepened. Judging from Magnus’s playful smirk, he was enjoying Alec’s reaction to the little comment.

“You know, it’s very distracting having a very gorgeous naked man in my bed,” he smirked and Alec jolted upright, letting go of Magnus’ hand, and looked down to see his bare chest and the gold sheets pooling around his jean-clad (thank Raziel) hips, the sudden movement causing a sharp pain in his shoulder. Magnus swiftly pressed him back into the bed. His fingers were cool and Alec felt goosebumps rise on his arms at the touch. As Magnus was leaning over him Alec’s eyes drifted to his collarbones which were exposed by the wide cut of his shirt.

“Relax darling. Half naked. If you were fully naked trust me, you’d remember,” Magnus winked and Alec completely lost it there, spluttering while he could feel the blush extending across his face and chest. He didn’t think he could spend two minutes in Magnus’s presence without turning into a red, choking mess, especially when Magnus said things like that. 

“All joking aside though, you deserve to be happy. In the meantime, how are you feeling? You’re awfully red,” Magnus asked after Alec had finished choking on his tongue.

“Shut up,” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Does your shoulder hurt?”

“Yeah it twinges a bit.”

“I can get you something for that, but I should probably let you sleep,” he got up to grab something from another room and Alec sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face. His stubble had grown in overnight, making his face rough. Normally he shaved every morning, but obviously he hadn’t had the opportunity today. Maybe he could ask Magnus to borrow a razor. The thought made him chuckle, thinking that he probably couldn’t even ask the man for a razor without stuttering and blushing hopelessly. Magnus probably didn’t even like him like that. Sure, he obviously thought Alec was attractive based on all the flirty comments, but Alec doubted it went beyond that. Magnus was undeniably beautiful, especially with his glittery eyes and warm skin that always seemed to be on display, but besides looks Alec found himself drawn to Magnus’s confidence and intelligence, and how despite his nonchalant attitude he still did what he could to help people. Alec should not be falling for someone he barely knew, and certainly not a warlock. His parents would already be shocked that he was gay, but being with a warlock would be the cherry on top. Not that that would ever happen.

Magnus returned with a vial of a dark green liquid, handing it to Alec, who raised an eyebrow at the liquid, which to say the least did not look appetizing.

“I assure you, it’s perfectly safe,” Magnus said to Alec’s look of discomfort. Alec looked dubiously at the vial in his hand, but at Magnus’s encouragement took a swig of the liquid. He immediately felt the stinging in his shoulder ebb away and his eyes start to droop. In no time the room had left him and he was lost to sleep.

##### ***

Magnus busied himself with preparing an antidote for a client as Alec slept. He needed the distraction, the simple act of mixing odd bits and bobs together relaxing him. He couldn’t help it if his mind drifted back to Alec.

He hadn’t felt this way about anyone in a long time. Sure, he’d felt lust often, it was no secret that he liked to take partners regularly, but he hadn’t felt this fond, fluttering feeling in his chest since Camille. Even that was different though. With Camille it had been a pull, but he’d always felt less than her, and she had certainly taken advantage of that. He’d also often ended up jealous while he was with her because of how she treated him, how she saw their relationship as a play thing rather than a supportive commitment. Alec wasn’t like that at all. He was kind and thoughtful, though Magnus sometimes had trouble determining whether he was genuinely interested. Magnus loved making him blush, the redness high in his cheeks was just too adorable, but whether the blushes were from the comments themselves or because they came from Magnus was unclear. Then again, Alec hadn’t asked him to stop, and Magnus would never do anything to truly make him uncomfortable. If he did ask, Magnus would stop flirting with him. As it was, Magnus was enjoying all the blushes and stutters he could get. 

After he finished up and poured the antidote into a vial he sighed and rubbed his temples. It didn’t help that Alec was gorgeous and seemingly oblivious. He needed a cup of tea, he decided as he headed for the kitchen. Alec probably wouldn’t be awake for a while, and Magnus needed to relax after the trauma of seeing him hurt.

Magnus hadn’t realised how much he cared for him until he got the call from Isabelle saying that Alec had been injured and needed help. The shadowhunter had been on his mind a lot lately. Magnus was often finding himself thinking of Alec even when he had no reason to be. He’d brushed it off as a silly crush at first, you couldn’t live several hundred years without having numerous, but seeing Alec hurt had put things into perspective. The sight of Alec, skin pale and clammy, shoulder torn up and blood crusting his skin had been gut-wrenching. To lose even the possibility of getting to know Alec better, of taking him out to a restaurant, of holding him close, it was heart wrenching. After almost losing that, Magnus determined that he would ask Alec out after he recovered, since he didn't want to ambush the poor boy. Magnus still wasn’t sure if Alec was interested but if he did refuse Magnus could handle the rejection. He was sure they could still be friends. 

Once he had brewed the tea he poured a cup for himself then plodded off to the lounge, grabbing an old romance novel he had recently rediscovered, and trying to push away thoughts of Alec as the Chairman curled into his side.

##### ***

When Alec did come to it was a couple of hours later and Magnus had nearly finished the novel. Surprisingly he had become quite engrossed with the rather trashy plot of the book, but that may have been because the love interest in the story had dark hair and stormy eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but picture Alec as the character. He looked up to see Alec padding into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was truly a sight to behold. His hair was mussed from sleep, stubble lining his jaw, the loose shirt he’d pulled on doing nothing to hide his delicious physique. It took Magnus a moment to realize he’d said something.

“Hmm?” he asked, incapable of forming words at that particular moment.

“I was just wondering if you had any fresh towels that I could borrow?” Alec asked, reaching up to scratch his neck, exposing more of his magnificent arms.

“Of course, darling,” he admired the blush that graced Alec’s cheeks at the term of endearment. “there should be some in the bathroom already.”

“Great thanks. I’m just gonna take a shower,” Alec turned to walk down the hall and the thought of the Shadowhunter with water dripping down the hard planes of his chest and stomach was enough to make Magnus almost groan. It took him a moment to remember the reason for Alec’s visit -- the severe shoulder wound -- and when he did he jumped up from his seat to chase after Alec.

“Alexander!” he exclaimed and Alec turned, “You can’t bathe, it will damage the stitches.”

“Oh,” Alec replied. “How long till I can,” he gestured aimlessly, “you know?”

“You’ll have to wait forty eight hours before you take a proper shower. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but I can’t make a wound like that just disappear.”

“I know, it’s just I’m--well--I feel pretty gross.”

“Oh there are other ways to get clean, darling. I could give you a sponge bath,” he said, winking shamelessly. Alec wen bright red and coughed, staring at the floor. His eyelashes cast shadows on his sharp cheekbones as he looked down.

“Perhaps another time,” Magnus enjoyed the reaction but he didn’t want to force Alec into anything. “For the time being I can get you a change of clothes,” he said, conjuring an outfit and handing it to Alec.

“Thanks,” Alec replied, not meeting his eyes.

" _Iratzes_ can't fix everything, but I think some food might help as well. I'll order some takeout while you change." Alec's stomach growled appropriately and he quickly grabbed the clothes Magnus offered him and went to the bathroom to change.

##### ***

By the time Alec returned a few minutes later Magnus had ordered from his favorite Chinese takeout place. He was good friends with the owner who seemed to appreciate that Magnus could easily carry a conversation in Mandarin. Alec raised an eyebrow as he walked into the sitting room, listening to Magnus finish his conversation. Magnus turned to Alec once he ended the call.

"The finest dumplings in the city are on their way," he remarked.

"Why do you order food if you can just conjure it?" asked Alec.

"You'd be surprised how difficult it is to get the spicing right. Besides, I find there's something much more special about a meal made by hand."

Alec nodded, seeming to agree.

"How long?" Alec asked.

"Half hour or so. Take a seat," Magnus replied, gesturing to the seat beside him. As Alec sat down Magnus couldn't help but stare at the way Alec's shirt accentuated his chest and arms. He had many ideas about what Alec could do to him with those arms. 

So the shirt he had given to Alec was bit tight. The outfit was pretty much what Alec wore on a regular basis anyway: grey t shirt, sweatpants, and black boxers (Magnus could only guess at this although he hoped one day he would have the pleasure of finding out). If the shirt was a little tight, the sweatpants riding a little low on his hips, who could blame Magnus. He enjoyed the view, and it wasn't as if he'd given Alec leather hot pants and fishnet stockings to wear, though he was sure Alec would look dazzling in such an ensemble. Alec didn't seem at all uncomfortable with the clothes Magnus had given him. He had sunken into the pillows and was looking around appreciatively at the room.

"How often do you change your loft?" Alec asked.

"Whenever I get bored of it."

Alec chuckled. "How often does that happen?"

"Depends. I got this rug at a bazaar in Tehran just last week but I've had this sofa for years."

"I feel like I could melt into this sofa. I wish the Institute had something like this."

Magnus laughed at that. He couldn't picture his massive green velvet couch in the cold, regimented halls of the Institute. "The Institute spares you no luxuries does it."

"Nope." Alec replied, sinking even further into the cushions if that was possible.

"You can see why I wanted to bring you here to recuperate."

"Yeah. I can't imagine what you'd say if you saw my bedroom at the Institute," Alec chuckled.

"I'm sure I'd have other things on my mind besides decorating if that were the case," Magnus smirked. Alec swallowed visibly.

"The Institute may hold the might of Shadowhunters, but you'd think they could use that might towards some decent decor,” Magnus continued, sparing Alec from responding, “No offense."

"None taken," Alec nodded at him.

"It reminds me a bit of a hospital, though I understand the need for efficiency when a demon attacks."

Alec sighed. "More like a jailhouse. At least sometimes."

"How so?" Magnus asked, scooting slightly closer. He was surprised by Alec’s honesty and his heart tugged at the struggles Alec must have gone through growing up in a place that was so… militaristic. He wanted to wrap him up tightly and hold him forever, but he settled for reaching his hand out to comfortingly touch Alec’s wrist.

"There's just so many rules and I get that I really do. The law is hard but it is the law. But not only that, there are so many rules that aren't written you know? And the Institute is my home and I love my family of course but sometimes I feel like I'm a robot. Sorry I don't mean to monologue at you, I'm not making any sense, it's just you asked and I--"

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted. Alec looked at him sheepishly. "I completely understand what you mean. I may not have grown up in the Institute but I know what it is to have expectations and judgement pressing down on you." Feeling bold for a moment, which he supposed wasn’t unusual for him, Magnus dragged his hand down Alec’s wrist to intertwine their fingers. Alec had grabbed his hand earlier, and Magnus felt Alec might need a hand right now. Alec looked down at their fingers, but didn’t move to separate them.

"Really?" Alec asked, but it was a curious question instead of a belittling one. He squeezed Magnus’ hand gently.

"Do you think I've lived this long without anyone telling me what to do or how to behave?" Magnus chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, which had taken a turn he hadn't expected. "People are always going to make judgments about you but it's you who decides to bend to those judgments."

"You make it sound so simple," Alec smiled.

"Trust me, I know it's not."

"You're amazing," Alec looked down and blushed immediately, presumably at the boldness of his comment, or maybe because he had remembered they were holding hands. Magnus had to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

"A sprinkle of confidence will fool anyone, darling."

"No seriously Magnus, not just the way you seem to--uh--capture attention but you're also, like, the kindest person I've ever met."  
Although Alec seemed to have no understanding of flirting, Magnus found his straightforwardness to be incredibly enchanting.

"I know that can't be true, but go on darling, you know I love to be praised."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Come on Magnus. You healed me, even took me to your apartment to do it."

"You know I had an ulterior motive for that, darling." 

Perhaps Alec had gotten tired of blushing or was getting used to Magnus' flirty comments, or perhaps he was entirely oblivious to what Magnus meant, but he just rolled his eyes again.

"You've helped out the Institute more often than not even though you claim to dislike Shadowhunters."

"Present company excluded of course." 

The faint pink was back.

"Plus you've been known to help out downworlders in need free of charge," Alec pushed on.

"Is my cool, indifferent image already ruined for you?" Magnus joked, not wanting to take compliments he didn't believe he deserved. "How do you know this anyway?"

Alec ducked his head adorably, not meeting Magnus' eyes. 

"I may have peeked in a file about you."

"Really. And what were you looking for?" He should probably be concerned that the Institute had a file on him but he couldn't say he was really surprised. The Institute likely had files on all the powerful warlocks in the area and besides, Magnus was much more interested in why Alec had looked him up.

"Oh--uh--just a bit of research."

"Would you like to research me now?" Magnus was laying it on thick he knew, but he just couldn't resist.

However he definitely wasn't expecting, after a short pause, 

"Um… yeah actually, though I don't really know what that means?"

Alec was bright red, staring at a spot on the wall behind Magnus. Magnus was stunned into silence for a moment. Eventually, he decided to take the response as an invitation, scooting closer until their sides were pressed together from the shoulders to the floor. Alec still wasn't looking at him though, so Magnus lifted his chin up with the hand that wasn’t holding Alec’s, forcing him to make eye contact. He looked nervous, and Magnus wanted to make sure he didn't have to feel that way around him. Based on that response and some of the things he had said earlier, along with their intertwined fingers, Magnus felt it was safe to assume Alec felt the same way about him, but he had to make sure before he did anything too rash.

"Is this okay?" he asked. Alec took a breath, seeming to relax slightly and nodded. He still seemed on edge, looking at Magnus with wide eyes, glancing all over his face, for what Magnus didn't know.

"Alexander, I--" but Alec grabbed his cheeks mid sentence, pulling their lips together. The world ceased to exist for a moment and it was just Alec and him and their connected lips and all the points where their bodies touched. The kiss was surprisingly gentle despite its suddenness. Alec's lips were soft and firm and delightful and Magnus found himself pushing one hand into Alec's messy curls while the other grabbed his waist to pull him closer, careful not grab his hurt shoulder. When their lips parted they leaned their foreheads together, barely an inch apart. If that kiss hadn't taken his breath away already the sight of Alec, eyes cast down, eyelashes gracing his cheekbones, lips wet was enough to make Magnus suffocate. He could feel the deep, shuddering breath Alec took, making him shiver. Alec looked up at him. His blues eyes were piercing and stunning up close.

"Go out with me?" 

Magnus let out the grin he'd been holding back the entire evening. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope the context made sense, this story wasn't meant to be too serious obviously.


End file.
